Okay, so this happened
by Writer-of-many-subjects
Summary: Miyamoto Ai is an art teacher. So, when she literally wakes up in the world of an anime she knew little about she finds that she is going to have to adapt faster than she ever thought she would have to. Those around her are going to have to get used to her nonchalant way of commenting on everything. They will also have to adapt just as much as she is when everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

What do you mean I have a bad habit of creating new Naruto fanfics and then moving on to something else? All right, I'm just messing with you guys (but seriously I have a problem) I definelty don't own Naruto, it would never had been finished if I had been put in charge of it to be honest. I only own my OC and the absolute intrusion into the plot! Pairing is undecided for now. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always so please relax and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I blinked blearily as I stared up at the ceiling above me. I don't really remember heading to bed. I must've if the warm cocoon of blankets was anything to go by. I continued to blink up at the ceiling as a nagging feeling began to grow at the back of my mind. This wasn't my ceiling. The stupid popcorn texture was gone. I sat up inside my cocoon and looked around the room a bit more. This wasn't my room. I gave a huff before it finally set in what I was seeing. Everything was animated. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and began to hyperventilate.

"How the actual fuck," I mumbled to myself as I brought my knees up to my chest. I couldn't think rationally. I was panicking way too much. I took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself down. I unwrapped myself from the blankets and shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. I swung my legs off the side of the bed, a western bed of all things, and dropped to the wood floor. I started to look for information on where I was and how I got here. I found a Haiti-ate and dread pooled in my stomach. I had heard of this anime from a friend of mine online, Naruto. I had never personally seen the anime myself, but my friend had sent me a hitai-ate from an anime con they had gone to. I ran a hand down my face. I had to make the best of this. Apparently I was already a ninja, so I really should do what I can. I tied the hitai-ate around my neck and started to search for some clothes. I thought of the fanfiction tropes as I found some and formulated a uniform. Fanfiction trope number one: original character, or self-insert if you really want to be technical, wakes up to find themselves in the world of their favorite fiction, they have a journey and all the main characters either already love them or hate them. Fanfiction trope number two: Oc is too powerful, they gain the power without losing anything or even training for it. For the final trope: Harems, Harems everywhere. I gave a huff as I undressed from the dark blue pajamas, again also western in style, and changed into the outfit. A black mesh body suit, a black crop top that had a turtle neck and long sleeves, black gloves, weights that attached like bracelets around the wrists and ankles, bandages around those weights, black plated pants, and a pair of black closed toe sandals. I went into the rest room and dead panned at my appearance.

'My hair became a brighter shade of fucking red and are those purple eyes,' I thought in disbelief as I brushed it and pulled it into a ponytail. I can deal with the length later. 'I wish I had the trope of having a guide to this world that would be very helpful to be honest.' I grabbed a few pouches and placed them in the appropriate places. I blinked as soon as I was done. How did I know how to do this? I rushed from the room, grabbing a wallet that looked suspiciously like Totoro, and quickly left the house. I saw a few people give me small smiles as I passed them. The main majority came from the elderly, okay so the body I inhabit was just like me it seems. What can I say I was a girl scout up until I turned seventeen I had been with them since I was five so about twelve years. No wonder it was ingrained in me to help the elderly. I sighed as I entered the building that I felt like I needed to be in. The academy turned out to be a rather nice building. _Are those fucking trees on the roof top?_ How do you get trees on top of a building? You know what, scratch that thought I don't think I really want to know. I walked into the building and quickly found where I was supposed to go. I took a seat next to a brooding boy and began to delve deep into my thoughts. I needed to find the information that this body knew. I closed my eyes and focused.

My mind palace was where I went. It was something that I had fashioned after watching Sherlock on the BBC. There was a new wing to my mind palace. It was eastern themed and even had a small Zen garden in it. I walked through it and began to access the memories by pulling open books. Miyamoto Ai stood out and I felt my eye brow twitch at that it was my name. I let out a quiet snort, nice to know that hadn't changed on me. I quickly opened book after book and got the main ideas of this world down. Chakra control was going to be a breeze compared to physics. Hell most ninjutsu was easier than learning biology. I know for a fact I won't be going the healing route. I'm just not interested in it. Something set off the alarms in my mind and I reacted to a hand appearing in my peripheral. A pink haired girl was thrown to the ground and her surprise was laughable. I heard silence as I blinked down at her.

"I should feel bad about this, but I would be lying if I said I did," I quietly stated as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. The girl growled and got up to her feet and threw a punch at me. I caught it and frowned at her. She was a like one of the beginner kids in my karate class. This was pathetic I knew five year olds that could throw better punches. I dropped her fist and sat back down with a sleepy expression on my face. I don't think I've changed anything at the moment.

* * *

TPPOF

* * *

Ai was wrong. She had changed things with her sudden show of awareness. The Jonin in the room reevaluated their teams and the Sandaime sighed at that. Miyamoto Ai had always showed potential but always seemed too lazy to use it. Kakashi still had a spot on his team and after seeing the small spat the Sandaime wrote down a name that could change everything, or it could keep things the same. The red head was starting to be difficult to figure out. Her amethyst eyes were sharp as usual and looking around the classroom in an amused manner. The Jonin sighed in unison, that Genin was going to be a handful. They noted that the blonde Jinchuriki sat back own next to the red head and sent her a slight pout. Neither of the two acknowledged each other as Iruka was handed the clipboard and was sent to the academy. Iruka appeared in the classroom and the red head straightened up slightly. She always did when a teacher or shinobi entered the room.

Iruka looked at all of his newly graduated students. They all held youth and hope in their faces. He felt pride and sadness as he looked at them. That youth and hope would soon fade after their first kill. Some of the civilian Genin would never move past the rank of Genin. Iruka looked to a few of the civilian Genin. Haruno Sakura and Miyamoto Ai stood out among the Genin. They were similar up to a point, both were paper ninja, and both had strange hair colors. Ai was quiet and more likely to access the situation rationally before acting. Emotion never seemed to be a key factor in that child's thoughts. Sakura was the exact opposite; she would always act on her emotions instead of thinking before acting. Iruka cleared his throat and began his yearly speech.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninja," Iruka informed the class. "But you are still genin; your long road has just started. Before you begin to do duties for the village you must be sorted into three man teams that are headed by a Jonin sensei. You must follow that sensei's instructions and complete your assigned duties. For this reason we tried to balance each team's strength." A loud roar went through the classroom and a glare from Ai shut them all up. Her narrowed purple eyes had darkened and the rest of the class felt something pushing on them. Iruka had to give her credit, to be able to muster that much killing intent at such a young age was impressive. Iruka began to call out the teams and Ai rolled her eyes slightly.

"What a drag," She mumbled in unison with Nara Shikamaru.

"Team seven, Miyamoto Ai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called. Naruto went to say something but a tired glare from Ai stopped him in his tracks. He glared down at the desk and a small expression of regret filled Ai's face as Iruka sorted the rest of the teams and released them all for lunch.

* * *

FPPOV

* * *

I feel bad. I frowned at the desk as guilt built up in my stomach. I didn't want to hear my new teammate complain about the teams. There was a reason for them after all. I allowed my bangs to hang in my face as I thought. I didn't have friends in this world; in fact I barely had acquaintances. I twitched my fingers slightly and looked over to my blonde teammate. He was still glaring at the table. I gently tugged on his jacket and he jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you," I mumbled. He tilted his head slightly at that and I felt my ears burning in embarrassment. Honestly I was a twenty year old woman forced into being a preteen again. I should have better control of these hormone driven emotions. I took a peak at the blonde and noticed that he was staring at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. Oh god, I hope I don't have an admirer already. C'mon fictional universe give me some time to adjust to the change of pace. He nodded and I smiled slightly at that as the two boys left me behind to go eat their lunches in peace. I shrugged and used that time to get some more sleep. I have a feeling that out sensei will be very late. That's going on a gut feeling too.

I woke up to something being thrown at me. I looked at my brooding teammate with a slight glare and looked at what had been thrown at me. Is this a curry bun? I blinked in surprise at that and sent him a raised eyebrow. He easily ignored my look of disbelief and I gave a small nod to show my appreciation. I opened the packaging to the curry bun and bit into it with ease. It was pretty good and I was currently ignoring the fact that he decided to get me the ultra-spicy curry bun. My eyes swept the classroom. Our team was the only one still waiting for our sensei to show up. Naruto was giggling to himself as he set something up at the door. I snickered when I saw the old chalk board eraser. That was a classic prank.

"Like a Jonin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap," Sasuke grumbled. At least I think his name was Sasuke.

"That's the beauty of it, it's so simple you wouldn't expect it," I quietly informed him as I prepared to take another bite of my curry bun. A hand appeared and opened the door. A head peeked in and the eraser dropped onto a mop of silver head. I tilted my head slightly as I studied our new sensei. He would be a straight up eight on my scale of good looking people, and that's going on the parts of his face that I can actually see.

"He fell for it!" Naruto exclaimed as he broke into hysterical laughter.

"Hey, who are you exactly? We've been waiting here for hours and the senseis were all introduced in that time," I questioned. I felt my shoulders tense up at the sight of the man. I don't know why but I felt like it was my duty in life to mess with this man. Grey eyes snapped to me and I narrowed my own purple ones as I took a bite of my curry bun. "You could be an enemy nin who is way over powered for us simple genin, so the route of escape is out of the picture, fighting would be the best resort if only to stall you, but the best plan would be to signal for help. So I ask again, who are you?" Naruto and Sasuke surprised me when they tensed up and stared at the silver haired man with a nervous façade of confidence.

"I am Hatake Kakashi," The silver haired Nin informed us. I narrowed my eyes at him, just a name wasn't proof.

"That's not enough proof," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, it's not," Naruto confirmed with a nod of his head.

"And if I was an enemy Nin would you all fight together to stall me long enough to get out a signal to other leaf Nin?" The Nin questioned.

"Of course, that is what a team does," I stated without missing a beat. The Nin dug something out from under his shirt. They had dog tags in this fictional universe? He pushed some strange energy into the dog tags and they lit up with his name and shinobi number. So it was him. Hatake Kakashi, he seemed to be impressed by us. Did we do something out of the norm? Do all shinobi children not question people wearing the Konoha Hitai-ate?

"I think I'm starting to like you guys," Kakashi stated. "Meet me up on the roof for introductions." I sighed as he seemed to disappear in a sudden explosion of smoke. The three of us walked up to the academy roof and my sudden curiosity of _trees_ being on the roof reared up again. It shouldn't be possible for trees to even survive on a roof like this, but somehow they did. We took a seat on the small stairway and studied our teacher. Kakashi was looking at us with a bored grey eye. I schooled my expression into one of boredom as well. Two could play at the bored game.

"What do you want to know, sensei," I questioned.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that," Kakashi stated with a slight shrug. That was helpful. I sent him a look that conveyed that thought and I noticed a spark of amusement in his eyes. Bloody bastard he was just toying with us at this point.

"Why don't you go first and give us a demonstration," I suggested as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You still look suspicious," Naruto bluntly stated. I choked on my breath and started coughing at that. It was a good way to stop from giggling at the look that appeared on Kakashi's face at that announcement.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys my dislikes and likes," Kakashi stated. "Dreams for the future…no idea, and for hobbies I have a lot of them." I felt as though a wind went through the area at that introduction.

"Okay then," I quietly stated as I made a face at that.

"Now it's your turn, from the right," Kakashi stated.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. I blinked at the volume of his voice; well at least he has an easy to follow personality. "What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buys me, what I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook, my dream is to surpass hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" I felt a small smile appear on my face at that. He had one hell of a dream and I was looking forward to seeing it come true. "Hobbies are pranks I guess."

"Next," Kakashi announced as he scratched at his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything, and I don't want to use the word 'dream' but," Sasuke stated. He paused for a few seconds and his expression darkened. "I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan, and to kill a certain man." Another lovely introduction, is this just a ninja thing? Am I going to end up like this? I felt a shiver go down my spine at a sudden thought. I was going to have to kill to survive the life of a ninja. I don't know if I'm okay with that or not.

'Training regiment, I think I still have a small outline from my time in boot camp,' I thought as I began to shift through my thoughts to find it. I did and I sighed at the fact that I wasn't able to join the military after getting my degree in art. I even got teaching credentials to teach the subject.

"Ok," Kakashi's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Last one, you're up."

"My name is Miyamoto Ai. I like the color black and nature; I dislike those that would betray their friends, I guess my dream is to be the best kunoichi I can be and be able to punch a person through a wall," I stated tilting my head in thought, yeah that would actually be pretty cool. "For hobbies, I guess drawing." Kakashi looked over us and I think I saw his eyebrow twitch a little bit. I think he mumbled something under his breath. I shared a confused look with Naruto. So this wasn't normal ninja behavior, got it.

"We will star out duties tomorrow, met me at training ground three," Kakashi stated before he left the area. I sighed and got up.

"See you guys later," I stated with a salute before jumping from the roof of the academy. I felt a slight shiver of fear as I quickly pooled a strange energy, I guess that was chakra, to my feet and landed without grace. I let out a giggle of disbelief and started to walk home to read some of the scroll that were on the bookshelf. I made it home and a woman with short red hair was standing at the stove.

"Welcome home, Ai," The woman greeted. I pulled up who this was.

"Thank you, mom," I greeted back. "I'll be up in my room."

"Oi, take off your shoes young lady," Mother stated. I tensed up and quickly took off my sandals and neatly placed them on the tile before the wood started. I pulled on some slippers and headed towards my room. When I got in there I let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed.

'This is going to be a difficult life, shit,' I thought as I got up and picked up a scroll. I opened the window to my room to let a breeze in and started reading. I sighed at how simple chakra was. The theory behind manipulation was the easiest to read. The leaf exorcise would help me grow my reserves and help with my control. I tapped a finger against my chin as I thought. My eyes caught the slight movement of a branch outside my window. I blinked; you'd think I would have noticed the giant tree in my front yard. I guess not. I opened the window all the way and reached for the nearest branch. The tips of my fingers brushed against a few leaves and I let out a quiet cry of triumph as I plucked a single leaf from the tree. I ducked back inside and concentrated my chakra to make the leaf stick to my forehead. I started giggling like a mad woman; this was the cool part of the world. The ability to do such things was awesome, but I think my friend complained to me at one point of how overpowered the ninja were getting. The leaf fell and I sighed. I guess meditation will help with my focus. I sat down in the lotus position and place the leaf back on my forehead. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but the leaf. It was actually rather easy.

* * *

TPPOV

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he watched his genin leave. These kids were the first to ever be suspicious of a fellow Nin. That was something that would save their lives. He looked back down at the dog tags around his neck that had been the first time in years that he had to show them to another person. It had been since the Yondaime. The red haired girl gave a salute and he felt his heart skip a beat when she basically vaulted off the roof. She seemed to panic for a few seconds before landing on her feet. She teetered for a few seconds and gave a giggle of disbelief. He followed behind her and watched as she journeyed home. Her mother greeted her and scolded her for not taking her shoes off. Ai went all the way to her room and plopped on her bed with a somewhat thoughtful expression on her face. She got up and grabbed a scroll and started to read through it. A single finger tapped her chin as she thought. Her attention went outside and Kakashi moved before she saw him. The window opened all the way and she reached for the tree. She gave a sound of triumph when a leaf was in her hand and she ducked back into her room and automatically started performing the leaf exercise while giggling. She lost focus and went into a pose he had never seen before. The leaf stayed put when she closed her eyes. He felt an eyebrow rise in slight surprise. Not many genin knew how to meditate.

He jumped from his spot on the tree to go speak to some of the other Jonin senseis. They were all looking forward to hearing stories about their genin. Kakashi felt a small shiver go down his spine; hopefully none of them create a clone. They didn't need another Gai and Lee pair running around Konoha. He entered the bar and took a seat next to the couple, yet not couple, Asuma and Kurenai.

"I have a weird bunch," Kakashi supplied.

"I think mine are pretty normal, though Ino does need to stop fangirling," Asuma stated as he took a drink of some sake. Kurenai sighed at that information.

"Hinata is on the shy side so I hope that being around Kiba will help bring her out of her shell," Kurenai stated as she took a sip of her own sake. The genjutsu mistress actually liked her students and wanted to see them all succeed. Kakashi drained his cup of sake.

"Ai wants to be able to punch people through walls," Kakashi stated. Kurenai felt her lips twitch upwards at that. She felt that way too sometimes. Asuma barked out a laugh at that one.

"Sounds like a fun bunch," Asuma stated.

"They already passed the team test, they didn't trust me for a second," Kakashi grumbled. He wanted to scare his new genin into submission. Kurenai blinked in surprise at that one.

"Really, how late did you show up," Asuma asked. Kakashi thought about it for a few seconds.

"Two hours," He answered.

"No wonder they didn't trust you," Asuma stated. He let out a grin at the look on Kakashi's face. Hayate and Genma joined the little get together and found the complaining sensei's to be the best form of entertainment. They couldn't wait to hear some of the stories that were going to be born from this group.


	2. Chapter 2

I definelty don't own Naruto, it would never had been finished if I had been put in charge of it to be honest. I only own my OC and the absolute intrusion into the plot! Pairing is undecided for now. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always so please relax and enjoy. I should probably change the rating since I have a ton of adult jokes in this, but I think not.

ArmCannons34: thank you! I am so glad that I got you to laugh. I do try as hard as I can to write some jokes, but they do fall flat sometimes. I am glad that my writing is pretty good. I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story.

Kirisa: Of course, I am enjoying writing this myself.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I stared at the blonde sitting across from me. I think things need to stop happening when I'm asleep, because I don't know how much more of this I can take. I broke eye contact and looked towards the clock. I still had four hours to get to the training grounds. I really don't want to deal with this shit. I looked back towards the blonde and tilted my head. He looks a bit like Naruto. It clicked at that thought. Maybe he was related to Naruto. So I was having one of the fanfic tropes appear. Great, I could use all the help that I could get. Now I need to mess with this man.

"So, have I lost my mind already or am I still dreaming," I questioned quietly. "If this is a dream I'm not going to complain." The blonde looked at me in disbelief and I sighed at how easy it was to mess with people here. Weren't ninjas supposed to look beneath the beneath?

"I have no idea, is this normal for you?" The blonde asked me. Oh, so he was going to be somewhat sarcastic with me. I rolled my eyes and got up to my feet. I unraveled myself from my blankets once again.

"Pretty much, so what do I call you," I questioned as I tacked off a day on my calendar in my new purple pen that was being used to mark weird days. The blonde continued to sit in his spot and I fixed him with a look as his arm went through a wall. I blinked slowly at that. Huh, ghosts exist here nice to know. "I'm not paid enough for this. Wait, I'm not even paid."

"Ai, are you okay," mother asked as she pushed the door to my room open. She didn't even look towards the blonde. Well it was nice to know that I was the only one who was able to see him.

"Just having a mental breakdown, nothing to see here move along," I stated with a goofy grin. Mom let out a sigh of disbelief and shook her head and closed the door. Wow, this Ai is just like me if Mom didn't even react to my antics. It almost takes the fun out of it. I scratched the back of my head slightly and went to get ready for the day. When I exited the bathroom the blonde man was looking around my room with a curious glint in his eyes. He took a particular interest in the small bonsai that sat on my desk. I went into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water and poured it into the soil of the bonsai. The water absorbed immediately and I sighed. When was the last time this small tree had been watered? I feel bad for the tree I am now going to call Darth Juniper; it's going to rule the world one day.

"Namikaze Minato," The blonde stated. I blinked, so I finally have a name to this guy.

"Nice to meet you, but how did you get here exactly," I questioned. He gave me a slight shrug. I could tell that he was bothered by not knowing what was going on. I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly. "I seem to be the only one to see you so far, do you have any ideas on how to communicate silently? I'd rather not be committed just yet."

"You plan on being committed?" Minato asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I do," I stated with a nod of my head. "I am curious as to the mental hospitals here, and I am taking this joke way too far. I apologize." I tied my hitai-ate around my neck and Minato looked at me in thought. He held up a finger and I stopped in my actions and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have an idea, how's your pain tolerance?" That's a rather strange thing to ask. Good thing I have a pretty good tolerance for pain.

"It's okay, why?" I answered. He motioned for me to hold a hand out. I did and I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as his ghostly finger wrote something on my palm. Black markings actually appeared on my hand and I felt a stinging pain growing in my palm. I let out a small sound of disbelief as the black markings formed a circle of characters around my wrist. It was neat looking and I was pretty proud to finally have a tattoo.

'Can you hear me,' Oh, so he's able to have communication through thought. He's going to regret this decision.

'Loud and clear, you might've made a bad decision doing this,' I informed him. I saw the confused expression on his face. 'Even I have trouble following my train of thought, simply because there is none.' I smiled sweetly at him and exited my room. I could smell breakfast being made and I entered the dining room. My dad was sitting there with a smile on his face as he read the newspaper. The man was a desk Nin, chunin rank, and I could tell that this was the first day in a while that he was able to get out of work to see us.

"Good morning Ai," Dad greeted. Oh my god he spoke with a Kansai-ben. I am over the moon at that. I sat down at the table and mom placed a plate in front of me.

"Morning, dad," I greeted back as Minato ghosted around the kitchen. He's acting like a small kid in a new environment.

"Have you begun training yet," Dad asked.

"No I think that's today, sensei seemed really unphased by my strangeness," I stated as I ate some of the Tamagoyaki that mom had made. "I've been issued a challenge. I'm going to make that scarecrow smile if it's the last thing I do." Dad laughed at that and polished off his breakfast before giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and ruffling my hair. He disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke and my mother let out a huff.

"Honestly that man," She grumbled as she opened the windows. I snorted at that and polished my food off. I got up and cleaned the dirty dishes.

"I'm off," I called as I pulled on my sandals. I heard a sound of acknowledgment and I smiled before heading out for the day. I stretched slightly and noticed that an old lady was having problems with her groceries. "Excuse me Oba-san, do you need any help?" The old woman looked up at me with sparkles in her eyes and I felt a sweet smile appear on my face.

"Thank you, Shinobi-san," The old woman stated as she handed me her groceries. Holy hell! What did this woman buy at the grocery store, bricks? I followed behind the woman as she walked all the way to her home in a small district. She opened the door and led the way inside. I placed her groceries on the counter and she gave me such a sweet smile. It was worth the back pain to help her.

'Don't you have training today?' Minato asked me. I almost jumped in surprise. I had forgotten he was there to be honest.

"Bye Oba-san, take it easy," I stated as I turned to leave. The old lady gave a small giggle and tossed something to me. I caught it and blinked at the small candy.

"For a job well done, Shinobi-san," The old lady stated.

"Thank you," I stated with a bow. I then turned and quickly left her home to make it to the training grounds. I felt somewhat appeased when I noticed that I was the last one of us three to appear. I was pretty late, but I still made it before Kakashi.

"Ai-chan, how come your late," Naruto asked as I plopped down next to him on the ground.

"He was late for two hours yesterday, what made you guys think he'd be on time today?" I questioned as I scratched the back of my head slightly. I took that time to watch as Minato looked over Naruto with sad eyes. Im going to guess that the relationship between those two was father and son. Naruto has a way to go till he reaches the scale that his dad is at. Minato was a straight up ten on my scale. Fucking DILF, I looked towards Sasuke and noticed that he was lazily looked around the training grounds. I closed my eyes and went into the lotus position. I need to reorganize things in my mind palace anyway.

"Do we need another repeat of yesterday?" I heard Kakashi ask someone. I felt something come into my personal space and I retrieved the kunai that was up my sleeve. I opened my eyes and looked towards Sasuke who had paused in his movements. I pushed the kunai back into my sleeve and fixed my gaze upon Kakashi.

"Hey there sensei," I greeted. He lazily lifted a hand up in greeting.

"Today we are going to begin the missions for genin," Kakashi told us. That didn't sound so bad. I heard some laughter in the back of my mind. Minato obviously found something funny and I wonder what he found so funny. He was giggling up a storm from where he stood.

Okay, so I got my answer in less than three hours. We were weeding a garden of all things. Is this supposed to build endurance or killing intent? I feel both rising up in me at the moment. Minato was roaring with laughter as he watched us pull weeds from an old lady's garden.

"Ah, Naruto those are herbs," I warned before Naruto pulled on the healthy green plants. He let out a small yelp and moved away from that patch. I rolled my eyes and went over to get the weeds. Honestly they stood out pretty well against the herbs. Then again I might be biased because I grew herbs in my own garden.

'I don't miss doing missions like this,' Minato snickered. I cursed the fact that he was already dead and I couldn't do anything to harm him.

'All right there Satan you can chill for a few seconds,' I informed him as I pulled on a particularly large weed. A sudden thought appeared in my head. 'Hey are there any missions that Genin hate doing, well besides the obvious one.'

'There was a cat catching mission from the Daimyo's wife, but I don't know if it's still ongoing,' Minato informed me after a few seconds of thought. A sudden, and complex, plan began to form in my mind. 'Oh, now I can see why my sensei had problems with me. This is just down right terrifying how your mind works.' Nice to know I can still scare people. We went back for a new mission after weeding the garden.

"I would like to request a mission if that's okay with you guys," I quietly pipped up. The men of my group seemed surprised as I saw a mission for catching a cat named Tora. This was going to be easy. I let an evil grin appear on my face and a small evil chuckle actually passed through my lips. I think I scared the men in the room if the fact that hey all backed up was something to go by. I had some catnip and tuna; I was ready to go catch this fucking cat.

"Do you have a plan, Ai-chan," Naruto asked me. I let another evil chuckle out and he sweat dropped at that. We went through the city and no one said anything. The silence was perfect as my eyes swept for the cat with a ribbon on its left ear. I found it and stopped my team. I crouched down and held a hand out to the cat. Tora sniffed at my fingers before rubbing its head against them. I held out some catnip and Tora began to paw at it. I easily scooped the cat into my arms and Kakashi looked at me in disbelief.

"Lost pet Tora search mission is complete," He weakly announced as Tora purred and rubbed up against my cheek. We headed back and the hokage sure as hell looked surprised to see us back with the cat. I think we were gone for less than ten minutes. Minato was quiet the entire time as Madam Shijimi hugged her pet. Tora let out a loud hiss and attempted to get away from her. I actually feel bad for the cat. We got paid and not even two hours did the mission reappear.

"How did that cat escape again," Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"Tora does not like Madam Shijimi," I bluntly stated.

"How were you able to guess that this mission would show up again," Kakashi asked me.

"I sold my soul, obviously," I stated. I gave a shrug at his skeptical expression and signed up for that mission. Do you know how easy it is to rack up D-rank missions when the same cat keeps escaping over and over again? We actually completed a hundred D-rank missions in over a week. The Hokage looked so done with our shenanigans.

"I think my team qualifies for a C-rank mission," Kakashi announced. Iruka and the Hokage nodded in unison and I kept the grin off of my face.

"This C-Rank mission is a protection mission," The hokage informed us.

"Who is it? Is it a feudal lord, or even a princess?!" Naruto exclaimed. He was even bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. His excitement was contagious and I found myself looking forward to the mission.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him," The hokage stated. "You may enter now." The door opened.

"Oh great, it's a drunk," I moaned. I pinched the bridge of my nose. At least it wasn't a musical number. I don't think I could handle a musical number at this point in time. I heard a very quiet snort at that and I had to wonder if I got one of the Hokage's guards to laugh at that. What does this guy need protection from? The bottom of the bottle?

'I actually can't tell if you are honestly this mean spirited,' Minato stated as the drunk sized us up.

"So I'm being protected by brats," The drunken man asked.

"Correction you are being protected by brats who can kick your ass," I stated. Kakashi actually ended up covering my mouth with his hand. I squinted up at him. Okay so he was amused by this, but I could see the warning in his eyes. The man scoffed at that.

"Are these kids really ninja? The shortest one with a stupid looking face looks as though he can't even hurt a fly," The man stated. Naruto let out a slight snicker at that.

"Who's the shortest one with the stupid face," He asked. Minato was glowering at the man and I felt a shiver go down my spine. The man may be easy to mess with, but I don't think I want him mad at me. Naruto looked between Sasuke and I. He glared as soon as he realized that he was the shortest one. I was somehow the tallest one in the group.

'I want you to sass him as long as you can,' Minato informed me.

'I was going to do that anyway, so no worries there,' I told him. I smirked behind Kakashi's hand. Naruto started to move towards the drunken man and Kakashi had to release me to stop him.

"What's the point of attacking the person we're supposed to protect," Kakashi asked.

"Well he did ask for it, don't talk shit unless you want to get hit," I informed him. "That's my life motto." Sasuke made a noise and I looked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"You just made that up didn't you," he stated. I put a hand to my chest in an insulted way. I fixed him with a look as he gave me one that showed he was unimpressed.

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating," I stated. He just made another sound. I felt my eye twitch at that. I mean it is acceptable to just make a noise when speaking in Japanese, but to a person who grew up around Americans I found this rather insulting. The drunken man cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna," The man introduced himself. "I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." I looked to Kakashi and he spared me an intrigued look.

"Am I allowed to push him off the bridge after its complete," I inquired quietly enough for him to hear. The smack to the back of my head was totally worth it for the look of complete disbelief on his face. We split to go get ready for the mission. I was the first one at the gate and I let out a yawn as Minato and I sat on a bench. I took out a kunai and began to sharpen it. I would like to end an enemy as fast as I could. I almost paused in my motions. I was highly disturbed by the fact that I was going to have to kill. I actually couldn't back out of the shinobi lifestyle.

'Are you planning to kill a tree with that kunai?' Minato asked.

'Yes, I am totally going to go kill a tree with a small hand knife,' I informed him as I finished sharpening the kunai and moved onto another. He pouted at my response and I sighed quietly. 'Sorry, sarcasm is a defense mechanism. Don't take it seriously.' I saw him give a nod and I continued to sharpen my kunai. I finished just as the rest of my team showed up. Naruto was grinning and being a general ball of sunshine as our client, the all mighty bridge builder, finished off another bottle of booze.

"Let's go," Naruto exclaimed.

"What's got you so excited," I questioned as I got up and brushed my pants off. As much as I love the color black cloth really does attract a lot of dust.

"I've never left the village before," Naruto informed me as he looked around the wooded area. I smiled slightly at that.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked.

"There is a Jonin, why are you asking," I questioned. "That's mighty suspicious all mighty bridge builder Tazuna-san." Kakashi face palmed and I inwardly grinned at that. Minato sighed and I felt his hand go through my head. It was a strange sensation to feel something go through my body. Minato actually froze in place after a few seconds.

'You actually have a point,' Minato informed me.

'Gee, what a concept,' I grumbled. He spared me an unamused look. 'I'm not just being mean to the old man.'

'Could've fooled me,' Minato informed me. I highly fucking doubt that. You seem too intelligent for that Minato.

'I can start referring to you as the all mighty DILF if I have to,' I informed him. I smirked to myself as I saw his blue eyes widen in shock at that. His face became a light pink.

'I actually don't want to know where you learn this stuff,' Minato stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Just don't call me that.'

'Give me some benefit of the doubt then,' I told him. 'By the way I think we just missed a speech from Naruto.' Minato let out a small cry of sadness and I felt somewhat bad for being so distracting that we missed it. I sighed as we began to walk to the land of waves. Everyone was high-strung at the moment. Kakashi seemed to be thinking as he walked in the back. Naruto was looking around the area with amazement in his eyes. Sasuke, well, Sasuke was being Sasuke. He was not caring about a thing at the moment. We passed a puddle and I looked down at it. I don't think it's rained lately. A hand on my shoulder caused me to start walking again. Well, my unprepared ass is about to see their first fight.

'You have no idea what to do during a fight, do you,' Minato questioned.

'Of course not, this was supposed to be against bandits not chunin,' I told him. I was freaking out internally. Leave it to me to get stuck in the world that could be my death. I always wanted to see what hell looked like; if I was going anywhere it would be there to be frank. Minato sighed and I heard something splash. The ambush was starting. I quickly moved to protect Tazuna as Kakashi was trapped by chains. My eyes widened in horror and shock as he was torn into pieces. I felt my body freeze up at the sight. A sudden pain in my wrist brought me out of it.

'Protect the client,' Minato ordered. I held up a kunai and got ready to attack if one of those enemies came towards me. I mean, I'd try. No guarantee that I'd live to see tomorrow. The ninja started to come towards me and I felt my left eye twitch in surprise as Sasuke easily took care of them. I felt something burning in my stomach. I started to feel sick. Is this what being useless feels like? I don't think I like this feeling. Kakashi reappeared and tied the two Nin's up. I looked towards the ground with a glare on my face. I may have called the pinkette pathetic, but I think she'd know what to do in that situation.

"I'm sorry for not helping right away," Kakashi excused. "It was nice work Sasuke, even you too Ai." I clenched my fist at that and I felt something beginning to run through the cracks of my fingers.

'All you need is some training,' Minato stated. His tone told me that he was getting at something. I sent him a look through my bangs. 'I'm willing to train you.' I couldn't help but feel like he has something to gain from this.

'What is it that you're gaining from this,' I questioned as Kakashi began to check us all for injuries. He raised a brow as he looked at the cuts in my palms. He wrapped them up and I continued to glare at the ground. What a day to forget my gloves. Tazuna explained what was going on and we learned that the mission had upgraded to a B-rank. I sighed.

"Well, we have to go through with it," I stated. "I don't really like starting something and not finishing it." Naruto gave a sound of agreement and Sasuke nodded his consent.

'This is foolish,' Minato sighed. 'But my team was like this as well.' We continued onward and the moment we entered the land of waves my foot went straight into a large puddle of mud. I didn't even react to the fact that I was basically knee deep in a puddle of mud. Kakashi actually had to lift me out of the mud.

"How is it that you got stuck," Kakashi asked as he set me on my feet.

"I actually don't know," I truthfully told him. He shook his head and we all got into a boat. I took the spot next to Kakashi and Minato actually plopped down next to me. I looked towards the direction we were going.

"What a thick mist," Naruto stated. I gave a nod of agreement. You couldn't see anything for a good few miles. I cracked my neck and we went quiet. I tapped my fingers against my thigh as the boat easily glided over the water. Naruto was content to sit at the front of the boat, Sasuke had his eyes closed, Kakashi was discreetly looking around the area, Tazuna wasn't actually drinking, and Minato was sitting with a thoughtful expression on his face. I then realized I couldn't hear his thoughts. I am happy about that since I would rather not have the thoughts of a man four years older than me running through my head. Oh hey, the bridge. I half expected it to be a curved bridge.

"Wow, it's huge," Naruto exclaimed. I had to stop myself from making an easy joke at that one. I sighed. It actually hurt attempting not to say what wanted to break free.

"Hey, be quiet," The boat rower ordered. "Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

"I think we're going to be attacked either way," I mumbled as I looked at the bridge again. I've never really seen a bridge like this in person before. It was actually really cool looking. Kakashi sighed at that.

"Try to have a filter for now," He stated. I sighed at that.

"No promises, but I will try," I informed him.

"We'll be there soon," The rower told us. "Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far. We'll take the route that has vegetation just in case."

"Thanks," Tazuna said with a nod of his head. We went through the dark tunnel and when we exited it my eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed in amazement. I gave a nod of agreement. I've lived in Okinawa for as long as I could remember, but I don't think I've ever seen a city build upon the water like this. It was most likely a fishing village. We started to slow down and the rower came to a stop at a dock. He bid us his farewell and sped away with the engine going.

"All right, take me home safely," Tazuna cheerfully ordered. This, this is the reason why I want to push him off the bridge.

'Don't push the client off the bridge," Minato stated. I almost flinched at the tone, almost.

'Fine, I won't push him off the bridge,' I told him. 'Happy?'

'Not really,' Minato informed me. Well shit. How am I supposed to fix that? Naruto suddenly became entertaining when he began to look around the area. He seemed to hear something and tossed a few shuriken at it. The small blades became one with a tree and I sighed when he tried to play it cool.

"Please stop using shuriken, it's seriously dangerous," Kakashi stated. I don't think this man knows what he's doing. I feel bad for him. As one teacher to another, I know how it feels when your students don't follow instructions. Then again I taught art, you don't really follow instructions in art.

"Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron," Tazuna yelled. There it was. Minato's killing intent. This time I heard something rustle and I tossed my newly sharped kunai. It whizzed into the foliage and I blinked as some of the leaves on the bushes fell to the ground. I actually could cut a tree down with a small hand knife. My body remembers how to do things that I don't. I really need to train. Kakashi went to see what I hit and I realized that I didn't miss the mark and there was a dead rabbit on the ground.

"Oh," I quietly stated as all eyes turned to me. "Wait, this rabbit is the wrong color for this time of year." Kakashi seemed to hear something and I felt a hand push me to the ground.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi ordered. Something flew over our heads and I heard a sound that could be akin to a helicopter. I blinked when a sudden thunk echoed through the area. I peeked up to see what had happened. A half dressed man was standing on a sword. Okay, whose bachelorette party was it. Naruto went to go attack, but I held onto his jacket and shook my head. This guy, as stupid as he looks, was too strong for us. "I want you all to step back and protect the client."

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi," The man stated. And you appear to be a stripper but I digress. "Sorry, but the old man is mine." I was just joking holy shit. Anyway, what is the sharingan?

'What's the sharingan?' I asked Minato. He looked at me in surprise.

'It's a Kekkai Genkai that can only be used by the Uchiha family,' Minato explained. 'It can create powerful genjutsu and copy jutsu's.'

'Oh, so it's just a way for the Uchiha to cheat their way through life,' I stated. 'I got it.' He didn't even correct me on that one. I spared a peak at him. He looked conflicted. It was like he both agreed with me and didn't agree with me.

"Zabuza, fight me," Kakashi stated as he pulled up his Hitai-ate. A red eye was shown and I felt an unease grow in my gut. That was the sharingan. I don't think I like it that much.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan," Zabuza stated. "I'm honored." I tilted my head. It kind of sounds like he swallowed a cup full of gravel, his voice was extremely rough.

"What the hell is the Sharingan?" Naruto finally asked. I felt a small smile appear on my face at that. I can't believe I didn't ask it like that.

'Don't even think about it,' Minato stated. I pouted slightly at that.

"The sharingan is a power that only the Uchiha family can use," Sasuke told us. "It allows for genjutsu and the ability to copy your opponent's jutsu."

"When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team," Zabuza started. "I kept a handbook, it included information of you. It said that you had copied over a thousand jutsu, earning you the name of 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'."

"Sasuke, you can ask questions later," I quietly informed my teammate. "For now we need to focus on what's going on around us."

'You should actually try doing that,' Minato informed me. I almost fell at that. I guess I asked for this sass when I started to completely ignore my filter.

"Let us end all of this talking," Zabuza said as he couched. "I have an old man to kill, but it seems as though I have to beat you first, Kakashi." He then disappeared from the tree and reappeared on the water.

'What a high amount of chakra," Minato observed. I could actually feel what he was talking about. The air had become suffocating all of a sudden.

"Ninpou, hidden mist no jutsu," Zabuza stated. The entire area filled with mist and I found it hard to tell where he was coming from. My eyes swept the area and I felt sweat begin to run down the back of my neck.

"Momochi Zabuza was known as an expert in silent killing," Kakashi told us. I would hope so he was on the assassin team after all. "You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys keep your guard up." First of all, Kakashi the idea of being assassinated is not being able to tell that you are dying and or being killed, and what do you mean you can't use the sharingan that well. Oh we are straight up dead.

"The mist got thicker," Naruto exclaimed.

"There are eight choices I can make," Zabuza's voice rang out. "The liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and the heart. Which one should I go after?"

"How about fucking none of them," I answered. It was silent for a few seconds and I heard Kakashi groan at that. "What it sounded like he wanted an answer." Kakashi held up two fingers and I felt as though death was awaiting me. Okay, so our teacher just unleashed his satanic powers.

"Don't you guys worry," Kakashi called to us. "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." I saw Minato start to sweat at that one. Oh god, we're doomed. Zabuza suddenly appeared behind us. I felt my body react before I could stop myself. I just dropped kicked his head. He seemed surprised as I spun on my heel and sent a round house kick to his face. I knew these steps. This was simple Karate and something I knew how to do by instinct at this point. Zabuza flew away from our group and Kakashi rushed forward.

"Nice kick," Naruto complimented. I gave a curt nod at that.

'It truly was a good kick,' Minato told me. I kept my eyes and ears open for another attack. Kakashi and Zabuza fought at such speeds that it was impossible to tell what was going on. Wait, when did two Zabuzas appear? He was able to cut Kakashi down, but he ended up turned into water. 'So he used a water clone.' Kakashi ended up behind him and held a kunai to his jugular.

"It's over," Kakashi stated. I narrowed my eyes. No it wasn't a fighter like Zabuza won't quit until you kill him.

"You don't get it," Zabuza stated. "There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. It was impressive of you. You had your close say those words to attract my attention, while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan, but I'm also not that easy." Okay, I am completely lost at this point. There's another Zabuza.

"That one's also a fake," Naruto exclaimed in surprise. Zabuza swung his big ass sword and Kakashi easily ducked under and performed a jutsu. I watched in amazement as Zabuza used the move against Kakashi and kicked our teacher into the water.

"Foolish," Zabuza stated. Naruto called out to Kakashi and I clenched my jaw.

"Kakashi-sensei, you idiot," I grumbled as he got himself caught in a prison made of water.

"You tried to escape to the water, that was a big mistake," Zabuza stated. "Now I have you in an inescapable prison." Something else was said but I was focusing on the Zabuza clone that was rising from the water like a zombie. I don't know if I even reacted to this the right way or not. We all tensed up in unison as the water clone lumbered towards us and spouted out that we were just acting like ninja and the fact that we hadn't seen death yet proved that we weren't. Zabuza moved and Naruto flew past us.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and I called in unison. I clenched my jaw in anger at that. Kakashi yelled at us to run and we outright ignored him. He acts as though Zabuza would let us get far. Naruto stood back up and rushed towards Zabuza. My eyes widened and I rushed forward and quickly caught Naruto as he was hit back towards us. I noticed that he clenched his headband in his hand. My eyes widened slightly at that and I helped him stand up.

"Hey you eyebrow less freak, put this in your handbook," Naruto stated. "The man who will one day become hokage of the leaf village is Uzumaki Naruto." I smirked at that and stood up with him.

"I think you have a plan," I stated. Naruto turned to us and grinned at that.

"Let's get wild." Naruto announced. I gave a nod of agreement and got out a few of my kunai and stood before Tazuna. Zabuza told us about the graduation ceremony and I wanted to actually kill this sick fuck for thinking that murder was a fun activity. He went after Sasuke first and I was surprised when he basically body slammed the twelve year old. I tossed my kunai and aimed for Zabuza's leg. He move back to dodge it. I gulped slightly; the look in his eyes told me that I was next. Well, this is just perfect. Naruto created a hand sign and a bunch of clones appeared. I blinked in surprise at that.

'Your boy just created his own army,' I stated in surprise.

'He sure did,' Minato stated in pride. Naruto rushed Zabuza and all of his clones were destroyed. I let out a hiss at the fact that that didn't work. Naruto flew backwards and tossed a large shuriken to Sasuke. Sasuke tossed it, after using the cool name of evil wind shuriken shadow windmill of course, and it actually flew past clone Zabuza and headed straight towards the real Zabuza. Oh great he caught it with ease, but a second shuriken came towards him and he had to jump to dodge it. Naruto appeared from the shuriken and tossed a kunai at the stripper ninja. He had to release the water prison to dodge the kunai. He went to toss the shuriken at Naruto but Kakashi blocked it with his hands. I felt his killing intent increase and a shiver went down my spine.

"Nicely done, Naruto, Sasuke," I exclaimed to my teammates. Naruto grinned at me and Sasuke gave his little sound of acknowledgment. Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other and started to move in unison. They lost me at the sudden hand signs, but the _dragon made of water_ was pretty epic. The water splashed all over us and I grabbed onto Tazuna to stop him from being washed away with the water. Everything else happened where we couldn't see it. We were only made aware of the battle when the mist cleared up. Zabuza was pinned to a tree with senbon stuck in his limbs. Senbon appeared and buried into Zabuza's neck. A boy wearing a mask appeared and I was instantly skeptic.

'A hunter Nin,' Minato thought out loud. The Nin took Zabuza and by the way that Minato reacted, that wasn't the way it was supposed to go. I let out a very quiet curse when Kakashi dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I definelty don't own Naruto, it would never had been finished if I had been put in charge of it to be honest. I only own my OC and the absolute intrusion into the plot! Pairing is undecided for now. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always so please relax and enjoy. Well, the humor will start to die down around certain chapters; the story does get a bit too serious at some points. I think it's a pretty good balance to have though.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Okay everything was going good for once. Kakashi will be fine, Tazuna was reunited with his family, and I was currently trying to actually kill a tree with my bare hands. I wonder if Minato planed this, he must've. This felt a little too convenient.

'You're starting to lose focus,' Minato called from his position in the tree. I sent a glare at him and silently prayed that the branch he was perched on would break. He raised a blonde brow at that and I copied his actions. 'You need the training.' I sighed at that. Sure he was right, but did he have to rub it in my face? I continued with my assault on the tree, and after another hour I could feel my hands grow numb. I stopped and wiped the sweat from my brow. I grimaced at the fact that I had basically wiped my own blood onto my face.

'Do I need to keep going,' I questioned. 'Or do I continue to bloody my hands by attempted murder on the tree?' Minato sighed at that and jumped down to look at the damage. He paused in his movements and just stared at my hands for a good, full minute. I heard a soft curse and a frowned pulled on his face.

'How did you manage to do this much damage to your hands,' Minato questioned me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I am unsure if he was messing with me or was completely serious.

'I did what you instructed me to do. I basically attempted to harm a tree,' I bluntly informed him. He made a face at that and gave a small sigh. 'I'm going to get them cleaned up and bandaged.' I quickly made my way back into Tazuna's house and made my way to a bathroom. I entered and washed my hands with soap and water. I didn't think this through. This family seems to use rubbing alcohol as soap, because my hands are burning like crazy. I huffed and turned off the water. Good news the bleeding on my hands seemed to stop, but now I had to figure out how to open my pouch to grab my first aid kit. Minato peeked through the wall and I sent him a look at that. DILF seems to be a bit of a peeping tom.

'Stop calling me that, please,' Minato stated with a slight flush. 'I came to check on you to see if you needed help.' That was nice of him. I gave a small shrug and slowly opened my pouch with my fingers. I was able to dig for the first aid kit and then had to contemplate opening the box itself. When I said that my hands had gone numb, I was actually telling the truth. I narrowed my eyes at the box. The box hasn't really done anything at this point. I'm just feeling a little vindictive. I sighed and forced myself to open the box. I clenched my jaw at the pain that fought the numbness. I quickly put some medicine on my hands and bandaged them up.

'What now,' I questioned.

'We'll work on your endurance and speed,' Minato stated. 'All you need to do is run as many laps as you can.' I felt my eyebrow twitch. Okay so this was basically boot camp all over again, except I'm a ninja. Got it, okay I don't actually get it, but for the sake of my sanity, and Minato's, I will pretend that I get it. I went back outside and began my run with a bored expression on my face.

"What are you doing, Ai-chan," Naruto asked. I turned my head slowly to look at him.

"Training," I simply answered. Naruto seemed to blink at that and next thing I knew he had joined me in my running. I didn't even say anything as he easily lapped me. I began to feel a burning in my legs and lungs. I haven't even done ten laps yet, I should not be this tired. I heard a sound of agreement from Minato and I tried my best to catch up to Naruto. I had to push myself, because I don't really fancy dying at a young age. I would like to be able to find a way back to my world. Eventually I had to stop. I glared at the ground as I fought to catch my breath.

'That was better than your attack on the tree,' Minato informed me. I mentally flipped him the bird and he let out a scoff of disbelief. I was both grateful and ungrateful at the same time. I plopped down onto the ground and turned my glare up at the heavens. I wonder how long this mission is going to take. I blinked in surprise when a small canteen of water made itself known in my field of vision. Naruto was grinning down at me and I felt a small smile grow on my face from it. I don't think being in this world will be that bad if this ball of sunshine is around.

A week was how long it took Kakashi to regain his ability to walk. I sighed and rolled my neck. Minato had literally run me ragged during that entire week. He was worse than my drill sergeants. I spared a look towards the blonde in question and noticed that he seemed bothered by something. I shrugged to myself slightly; it wasn't really any of my business of what was bothering him.

"Ok, today we will start training," Kakashi announced. I wonder how this was going to go with you being on a crutch Kakashi. Naruto let out a loud cheer and I grinned at his enthusiasm. "Ok, before we begin I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability of chakra."

"What's chakra," Naruto asked after a few seconds. I heard Minato fall to the ground in disbelief at that and I mentally snorted at that. I can't believe that Naruto is a ninja. The fact that he was able to become one in the first place and not know about chakra was something amazing. I chuckled quietly.

"Naruto, you are an enigma of the highest proportions," I informed him. "Never change."

"Er, got it," Naruto stated with a nod.

"Chakra is the energy that a shinobi can use to perform a jutsu," I began to inform him. I could hear my lecture voice slipping out as I explained to him. I rather missed my job as a teacher. "Chakra has two parts of energy, spiritual and physical; you can release this chakra and perform a jutsu. The physical aspect comes through the action of performing the hand seal. Like how you're able to make your own army through the Kage Bunshin." That seemed to click for Naruto. I kind of pegged him to be a mix of a visual learner and kinetic learner.

"Exactly," Kakashi stated. "Iruka-sensei has some good students."

"Hearing it is different though," I informed him. I was still in lecture mode and Kakashi actually seemed surprised by that. "Some people learn better by actually doing then hearing."

"Ai-chan is right," Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke gave a slight inclination of his head. Minato was murmuring something and I felt my eye twitch. I kind of wanted to hear what he had to say. The two of us were already able to come to the conclusion that Zabuza the wonder stripper was still alive. He was working with the masked boy.

"You guys are not using chakra properly," Kakashi stated.

"Explain all mighty sensei," I told him. Oh, I got an eye twitch from him. I can't help it if his teaching method needs some work. Minato actually twitched as his student sighed.

"Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra," Kakashi began. "Unless you can control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. By wasting energy you won't be able to fight as long and more weaknesses will be shown."

"What should we do," Naruto sheepishly asked. I clenched my jaw. The student shouldn't have to beg for help like this.

"Tree climbing," Kakashi told us in a mysterious voice. Okay, I'm out. The ninja world has become too stupid for me to function properly. I let out a very small snort of disbelief at the fact that climbing a _tree_ of all things was going to help me master chakra. Minato sighed at my reaction.

'He needs a better explanation,' I informed him.

'You just need more of an imagination,' Minato informed me. I tensed at that. That was unneeded, true, but unneeded. What an underhanded thing to say. I moved my head so that my bangs would cover my face and let loose one of my best glares. Minato held his hands up in a placating way and I mentally huffed. Good, he should be scared.

"This isn't normal tree climbing," Kakashi informed us. "You'll climb without the use of your hands." It clicked for me. Okay, so we're going to use chakra to walk up the tree. That actually makes too much sense. I made a face in realization. I really don't have an imagination. I could feel Minato's victory at the fact that I admitted to something he said. I felt a small smile appear on my face. Nice to know that was where Naruto got his smile from.

"An example would be nice," I dryly informed our sensei. Kakashi gave a slight nod at that and the three of us watched as he gathered chakra to his feet and began to walk up the tree. The man was moving like a snail. He was not going to go fast any time soon, but he did have a very good reason. "Instead of tree climbing why isn't it called tree walking? The name makes no sense."

"Just gather the chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree," Kakashi stated. I quietly coughed the word 'walk' when he said climb. He narrowed an eye at me and I raised a brow. "This is something you can do once you can use your chakra well. The purpose of this training is to teach you chakra control and to bring out the proper amount of chakra to the right area. This can be difficult for a skilled ninja."

He's kidding right? All the ninja I have seen so far have been able to walk up trees, walls, and some of them even became discount religious figures by walking on water. If this was difficult I don't want to see what easy is.

"In theory, if you learn this you should be able to master any jutsu," Kakashi stated. "Well, having me talk all day isn't going to accomplish anything." He took out some kunai and tossed them into the ground in front of us. My two teammates backed up, but I remained where I was. I looked back up at Kakashi. "This is something you have to learn with your bodies. Use those kunai to mark how high up you can make up the tree." Okay so he was giving us a goal. I tuned him out and picked up the kunai. I sighed and channeled chakra into my feet. I had too much and stuck to the ground. I clenched my jaw and removed some of the chakra. I was able to walk again, but decided that I was still using too much.

I should use enough chakra to mold on the surface area of the tree. I started my trek to my chosen tree and cautiously put a foot on the bark. I sighed in relief when it stuck. I put my other foot on the tree and started to walk up the tree. It was weird being vertical on a tree. I was so used to climbing these with my hands. This was supposed to be difficult? I really want to see what easy is.

'You could learn some genjutsu,' Minato stated in thought as he followed me up the tree. Great he was actually making a regiment. I think I should be scared, but I was actually having fun walking up the tree. I twirled the kunai around my pointed finger and tossed it back towards the ground.

"You guys should join me up here, the weathers great," I called down. Three pairs of eyes turned to me. I let out a slight laugh. I don't think Kakashi was done with his spiel. I gave a rather fox like grin down to Kakashi and I saw him sigh at that.

"Looks like the girl of the group was able to get this with ease," Kakashi stated. I think Naruto was even more excited to begin the exercise. Sasuke looked annoyed and I felt my grin grow at that. He may be somewhat of a prodigy, but he needs to get used to people being better at him in some aspects. Naruto and Sasuke actually took a run towards the trees and I felt a sigh appear at how stupid that was.

'What was easy for you is not easy for everyone else,' Minato told me. I looked towards him. 'Now climb until you feel drained, doing this exercise will help with your chakra reserves.' I gave a miniscule nod and began to wall all over the tree. I went all the way to the tip of the tree and then went all the way down to the roots near ground level; I even went on the branches. I jumped from the tree when something whizzed towards me. Is that a fucking _Kunai_? I looked towards Kakashi in disbelief. I mean I know I can be pretty bad, but do I deserve to die?

"It was the only way to get your attention," Kakashi stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Kakashi's you bleeding little liar. You could've called my name, but you were being too lazy.

"Liar," I muttered before landing with a lack of grace. I slid on the ground and dropped to my knees to stop from continuing my movement. I came to a stop in front of Kakashi and looked up at him in slight annoyance. "What did you need Sensei?"

"I believe you are ready for the next step in chakra control," Kakashi informed me. I looked at him warily. That didn't sound so good. I can see the headlines now, Miyamoto Ai dead because she upstaged Kakashi during a lecture. "Follow me." I did so and kept a good distance from the white haired shinobi. I actually can't tell if I made him mad or not.

'Should I be worried that you automatically think that he's going to harm you,' Minato asked.

'No, I think that of everyone that I piss off,' I informed him. 'Sometimes it's not even intentional.'

"You are going to attempt water walking," Kakashi informed me. I gave a nod at that. The concept was similar to tree walking, except this one had a proper name.

"Are you sure it's not water climbing," I questioned. He cuffed the back of my head and I rubbed at the spot. Man, he has a real good slap. "Learn to take a joke." I sighed and looked towards the water. Keeping a steady stream of chakra won't do on water. The surface changes too much for that. So should I keep a slightly unsteady stream of chakra while attempting this? I gave a nod to myself, what's the worse that could happen. I get wet, big deal. I gathered the chakra to my feet and walked to the bank of the river. I cautiously put a foot on the surface and sighed in relief when I didn't automatically fall in. I placed my other foot on the water and noticed that I had been right about keeping the chakra inconsistent. I walked around the surface of the water and then turned to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

'Was this supposed to be this easy,' I questioned.

'No,' Minato answered. 'Most ninja just use the same principle and chakra level that they used for tree climbing.' So ninjas were basically all idiots.

"You seem disappointed," I told Kakashi. He actually did. I think he might've been pouting. I giggled inwardly at that. He was hoping that I wouldn't figure it out so that he could get some twisted form of revenge for upstaging him. That was honestly very clever.

"What made you think to keep an unstable amount of chakra," Kakashi asked.

"What idiot would think that something that is constantly changing and flowing would use a stable supply of chakra," I asked as I pulled a face.

"A grand majority of the ninja population," Kakashi informed me. That is not helping your fellow ninja Kakashi. I sighed at that and actually face palmed. Do they not teach common sense here? Or do they only teach us to expect the unexpected? I might be on to something. This could be a whole plot of brainwashing to make the population be as dumb as rocks. Knowing me I am probably reading too much into this. Connecting lines where there are none. "You will be going to protect Tazuna while he builds the bridge."

"Yes sir," I stated as I stepped off the water and began to run towards the bridge. I could put in some training on the way. I feel a little bad for Minato he's basically forced to follow me everywhere. I easily reached the bridge and I watched as the workers went about their day with ease.

"What are you doing here," Tazuna asked me as he looked behind me. "Where are the blonde kid and the other one?"

"Oh, I got sent here to watch over you," I informed him. "Naruto and Sasuke are still training. I'll be doing some rounds around the completed bridge and the areas still under construction. My clone here will inform me of any attack." I created the only Bunshin I knew and gave it a nod. My clone took a seat and kept a watchful eye on Tazuna as I channeled chakra to my feet and checked the arcs of the bridge. Everything was clear so far. A sudden sound got me to react and my eyes widened. Shit, there were two guys setting up barrels. They weren't barrels of laughs that were for darn sure. I dug into my kunai pouch and easily pulled the kunai onto my fingers.

'Think they might be enemies,' I questioned Minato as I quietly moved to a better spot.

'Yes,' Minato stated as he gave a nod. I narrowed my eyes and let loose a few kunai. I felt sick to my stomach when one of the kunai easily embedded itself into one of the guy's heads. It went all the way to the handle. The second guy actually dodged the kunai and prepared a counter attack. I sidestepped from my spot when a shuriken was sent my way. I had to dodge some more as I grabbed for more kunai. I let out a hiss when a shuriken hit my leg. It was blunt enough that it wouldn't go in to deep. I lined up my shot and let a kunai go. A sudden pain on my face caused my eyes to widen. I didn't even sense the third guy. I flew down the bridge and pooled the chakra to my feet to stop my descent. I slid for a few feet and glared up at the third guy. He was wearing a bandana on his head and was wearing some form of shinobi attire. I actually blocked the next attack and I got to see why his first attack had hurt so badly. He was wearing custom made bronze knuckles. I swung on my heel and aimed a kick towards the man's stomach. He caught it and used the momentum to slam me into the bridge. I shouldn't even be alive at this point. My body should be broken and bruised. I flipped myself back from the man and prepared myself from another attack. 'Stay focused.' Right Minato because I'm going to lose focus at this point and just die at this point.

I moved to the right and dodged another attack. I grasped his arm and used his momentum to toss him over towards the barrels. I started running and jumped off with a leap.

'Channel some chakra to your fist,' Minato ordered. I actually followed without complaint and channeled some chakra. I brought my fist down onto the man and I tensed up as I felt the crunch of his skull under my fist. I started to tremble and I slowly brought a hand up to my mouth in horror. Oh god, I just killed three people. _I just killed THREE PEOPLE_. 'Calm down. Ai, you need to calm down.' I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate as my body began to ache and hurt. The back of my head hurt the most. Minato actually attempted to snap me out of it with a slap. I heard his cursing when he wasn't able to do so. I started to calm down at that and I went completely serious for a few minutes. I don't think I can continue to do this. People actually dream of things like this? I guess the human race really is fucked up.

'I am calm all mighty DILF,' I quipped to him. I inwardly winced. He could tell that my heart wasn't in it. 'What is my face that messed up?' I looked down into the water. I actually did wince this time. A large bruise was beginning to form on my left cheek, a cut went through my eyebrow, and I had multiple scattered cuts and bruises on my body. I looked at the barrels and frowned. Gunpowder, it makes sense, but wouldn't mercury work better? Something glinted caught my attention. Oh, so the first guy I killed, I don't really like saying that word, was carrying hand blades. I picked them up and the handles fit in my hands comfortably. Would it be wrong to take these? I mean he's not going to use them. He's actually physically and spiritually unable to do so.

'It's okay,' Minato softly informed me. I gave a curt nod and pulled out a sealing scroll. Ninja protocol, seal up the dead bodies of your enemies when a sneak attack happens. I'd rather burn them or bury them. I pushed the barrels of gunpowder into the water. I ran a hand through my matted red hair and finished up my work before going back to the top of the bridge. I kept an eye out for more enemies in the area. I took a seat next to my clone and dispelled it. My head was pounding and the sound of construction wasn't helping.

"What happened to you," Tazuna gruffly asked.

"I got my ass handed to me by some enemies," I truthfully told him. "It is my job to make sure you are protected." Tazuna looked at me in pity. I narrowed my eyes at that slightly. Minato took a seat next to me and kept an eye on the area. I was tempted to take out my first aid kit, but something told me to save it. I jumped when something hit me in the face. I looked down to see a purple scarf. I blinked in confusion. A woman, wow I was actually shocked to see her but it was pretty nice to see a strong woman, gave me a sad smile.

"I don't think any girl likes looking her worse," The woman stated as she tied the scarf around my neck. It actually hid the lower half of my face pretty well. I wonder if she knew that her words could be taken as an insult. "Keep it in thanks for keeping us safe." I gave a very curt nod at that as I felt my cheeks burn in slight embarrassment.

'You did well,' Minato informed me as Tazuna took some time to go get some lunch. I followed behind him. My hands were on my kunai pouch where the hand knives rested. 'It was either them or you; people are still alive because of what you did.'

'That still doesn't make me feel better,' I told him. 'But thank you for trying.' I watched as a man wearing a sign that stated 'will take any job' walked past us. I felt some sadness at that. Gato er, was that his name I think it was his name, was sucking this place dry. I felt my thoughts stop immediately when I saw a child sitting on a mat outside of a store.

"Here we are," Tazuna announced. I took out a small handful of candy from a secondary pouch and placed it in front of the boy. He looked up in surprise before giving me a bright smile. I smiled back at him and entered the store with Tazuna. The store was basically empty. I watched as the mighty bridge builder looked over the wares. A hand came towards me and I grasped at the wrist attached to that hand. I was still a little shaken up from earlier up at the bridge. I tightened my grasp and I heard the owner give a hiss of pain. I looked back and noticed that a man wearing a hat quickly ran away.

'Take a deep breath,' Minato stated. Tazuna paid for his wares and we left the store.

"You are rather surprising," Tazuna informed me. I blinked at him in surprise as smaller hands entered my personal space. I turned and saw another child. He looked up at me with large, doe-like brown eyes. I felt something heavy in my stomach and I gave a sad smile to the kid as I gave him some candy.

"Thank you, miss," The little boy cried before he ran off.

"It's been like this since Gato came," Tazuna informed me as we began to walk again. "All the adults seem to have lost hope. That is why the bridge is needed, I want it to be a symbol of courage and hope for people to lose their fear and stand up for themselves."

"I see," I quietly muttered.

"If that bridge is completed then perhaps the city will return to its former glory," Tazuna stated. I felt a small smile appear on my face.

"Okay, now I'm even more fired up to help you out," I stated. I may have misjudged Tazuna, but in all fairness he also misjudged us. We walked in a companionable silence after that and I placed my hands into my pockets. We entered the home and I noted that Kakashi was sitting at the table all ready. I blinked at that. He looked up and gave a lazy wave; he stopped in his motions upon noticing something. Tazuna walked up to Tsunami and handed over his purchases for lunch. She gave him a soft smile and went to prepare lunch. I took a seat at the table and winced slightly at how badly I was beginning to hurt. I was stabbed in my leg; I should probably do something about that.

"What happened," Kakashi quietly asked.

"There was a small group of enemies, three in total, they were setting up barrels near one of the arches of the bridge," I informed him. "All three have been taken out and the barrels have been disposed of." I help up the scroll with the bodies sealed in it. Kakashi accepted it and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Go clean up," Kakashi ordered. I gave a curt nod at that and went to do so. I cleaned up my face and bandaged myself the best I could. I exited the bathroom and noticed that my teammates seemed to have finally returned. I sat down and Tsunami finished making lunch.

"Itadakimasu," Rang out at the table from everyone and all of us dug in. I felt my eye twitch at the two boys. I slammed their heads together and they looked at me in surprise.

"As much as I like watching you two fight," I began. "I would rather not have to clean up after you." Translation: Eat your food like a normal person. I huffed when they both gave me nods. I sat back down and I started to eat my lunch. I was just hoping that nothing else was going to happen, I don't think I could actually take it right now.

"Ai, go and rest," Kakashi told me. I wanted to argue, but the glint in his eyes told me not to. "You've earned it." I sighed and gave a nod as I cleaned my dirty dishes and headed to the guest bedroom.


End file.
